Huang Xiao Ming
Perfil thumb|250px|Huang Xiao Ming *'Nombre:' 黄晓明 / Huang Xiao Ming *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong, China *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia: ' Esposa/Actriz Angelababy e hijo *'Agencia:' HY. Brothers Dramas *The Years You Were Late (Hunan TV, 2018) *Nirvana in Fire 2: The Wind Blows in Chang Lin (Dragon TV/BTV, 2017-2018) *A Life Time Love (Dragon TV, 2017) *Happy Mitan (Youku, 2016) *Cruel Romance (Hunan TV , 2015) *Longmen Express (Anhui TV, 2013) *The Patriot Yue Fei (Zhejiang TV, 2013) *Shui Hu Zhua (2011) *Summer's Desire (FTV/HunanTV, 2010) *Royal Tramp (CCTV, 2008) *Shanghai Bund (2007) *The Return of the Condor Heroes (CCTV, 2006) *Da Han Tian Zi (2006) *Liao Zhai Zhi Yi A Bao (2005) *Long Piao (CCTV, 2004) *Da Han Tian Zi 2 (2004) *Heroic Legend (2003, guest star) *Secret Murder, Amazing Cases (2003) *Feng Liu Shao Nian Tang Bo Hu (2002) *Princess Returning Pearl III (2002) *Da Han Tian Zi (2002) Temas de Dramas *''何以笙箫默 (He Yi Sheng Xiao Mo)'' tema para My Sunshine (2015) *''Fate'' tema para Cruel Romance (2015) *''精忠传奇 (Jing Zhong Cuang Qi)'' tema para The Patriot Yue Fei (2013) *''黑猫与牛奶 (Heo Mao Yu Niu Nai)'' tema para Summer's Desire (2010) *''你是天使 (Ni Shi Tian Shi)'' tema para Dark Fragrance (2009) *''就算没有明天 (Jiu Suan Mei You Ming Tian)'' tema para Shanghai Bund (2007, junto a Sun Li) *''双飞 (Shuang Fei)'' tema para The Return of the Condor Heroes (2006) *''江湖笑 (Jiang Hu Xiao)'' tema para The Return of the Condor Heroes (2006, junto a Zhang Ji Zhong, Emil Chau y Hu Jun) *''只要有你 (Zhi Yao You Ni)'' tema para Princess Returning Pearl III (2002) Películas *The Bravest (2019) *Unserious Hero (2018) *Forever Young (2018) *GSD (2017) *Mission Milano (2016) *Forever Young (2016) *League of Gods (2016) *Xuan Zang (2016) *Europa Adventures (2015) *Hollywood Adventures (2015) *The Crossing: Parte 2 (2015) *You Are My Sunshine (2015) *Insanity (2015) *Bringing Joy Home 2015 (2015) *Bride Wars (2015) *The Crossing: Parte 1 (2014) *Women Who Flirt (2014) *The White Haired Witch of Lunar Kingdom (2014) *Breaking the Waves (2014) *Amazing (2013) *Crimes of Passion (2013) *Saving Mother Robot (2013) *Badges of Fury (2013) *American Dreams in China (2013) *The Last Tycoon (2012) *The Guillotines (2012) *An Inaccurate Memoir (2012) *Love in the Buff (2012) *Ten Years Earlier Fairy Tale (2012) *Sacrifice (2010) *Adventure of the King (2010) *Flirting Scholar 2 (2010) *IP Man 2 (2010) *Tiny Dust, True Love (2009) *The Founding of a Republic (2009) *The Message (2009) *The Sniper (2009) *Fit Lover (2008) *A Sunny Day (2007) *Ah Bao's Story (2006) *The Banquet (2006) *Legend of the Dragon (2005) *Bright Heart (2000) *Let Get Married (1999) Programas de TV *Chinese Restaurant 3 (2019) *ALL FOR ONE (2019) (Ep. 1) (Mentor especial) *PhantaCity (2018) (Ep. 1) *Chinese Restaurant 2 (2018) *Chinese Restaurant (2017) *Girls Fighting (2016) *Run for Time: Season One (2015) *Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother (ZJTV, 2015) (Temporada 2 - Ep. 17) Reconocimientos *'2016 Paris Chinese Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (Xuan Zang) *'2016 Changchun Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (Xuan Zang) *'2016 Golden Screen Awards:' Mejor Actor (Xuan Zang) *'2016 1st Chinese Film Festival in Italy:' Mejor Actor (Xuan Zang) *'2016 Silk Road International Film Festival:' Premio a la Contribución Excepcional *'2015 iQIYI Festival:' Actor del Año *'2015 TV Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Televisión - Puesto #25 *'2015 Movie Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Película - Puesto #27 *'2015 Reality Show Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Reality Shows - Puesto #13 *'2015 China Australia International Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (You Are My Sunshine) *'2015 Sina Web Festival:' Excelente Figura Pública *'2015 Golden Phoenix Awards:' Mejor Actor Masculino *'2014 China TV Star Image Standings:' Mejor Estrella Pública *'2014 Changchun Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (American Dreams in China) *'2014 Chinese American Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (American Dreams in China) *'2014 Hundred Flowers Awards:' Mejor Actor (American Dreams in China) *'2013 Guangzhou Student Film Festival:' Actor Favorito (American Dreams in China) *'2013 Golden Rooster Awards:' Mejor Actor (American Dreams in China) *'2013 Huabiao Film Awards:' Actor Destacado (American Dreams in China) *'2012 Guangzhou Student Film Festival:' Actor Favorito (An Inaccurate Memoir) *'2012 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Actor Favorito *'2012 China Image Film Festival:' Actor Destacado (An Inaccurate Memoir) *'2011 Chinese Film Media Awards:' Actor Favorito (Sacrifice) *'2011 Hong Kong Society of Cinematographers Awards:' Actor con Mayor Carisma *'2010 Beijing Student Film Festival:' Actor Favorito (The Message) *'2010 Chinese Film Media Awards:' Mejor Nueva Figura TOP 10 *'2009 Golden Phoenix Awards:' Mejor Actor Masculino *'2009 Global Chinese Music Awards:' Mejor Artista *'2009 Global Chinese Music Awards:' Mejor Rendimiento en el Escenario *'2009 Global Chinese Music Awards:' Cantante Favorito *'2009 Global Chinese Music Awards:' Mejor Dueto (junto con Vicki Zhao) *'2009 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Mejor Cantante *'2009 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Mejor Canción *'2008 Global Chinese Music Awards:' Mejores Canciones en el TOP 20 (Welcome to Beijing) *'2008 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Canción *'2008 China Original Music Chart:' Ídolo Favorito *'2008 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante Destacado *'2008 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante *'2008 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Mejor Cantante *'2008 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Mejor Canción *'2008 BQ Celebrity Score Awards:' Mejor Artista *'2008 China M.Music Charts:' Cantante Favorito *'2007 China M.Music Charts:' Premio a la Contribución Excepcional *'2007 China Original Music Chart:' Ídolo Favorito *'2007 BQ Celebrity Score Awards:' Mejor Artista *'2007 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante *'2007 Global Chinese Music Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante Favorito *'2007 Global Chinese Music Awards:' Mejor Artista *'2007 Music Pioneer Chart Awards:' Canción del TOP 10 *'2007 Music Pioneer Chart Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante *'2007 Music Pioneer Chart Awards:' Mejor Cantante *'2006 China Fashion Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2006 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Actor Favorito (China) *'2005 China Fashion Awards:' Premio al Mejor Personaje *'2005 Top Chinese TV Drama Awards:' Actor Favorito *'2004 China Fashion Awards:' Actor Breakthrough Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia de Cine de Pekín (1996-2000) *Se volvió popular en el 2003 tras su aparición en varios dramas que triunfaron en China y desde entonces ha sido uno de los personajes más solicitados. *Trabajos como The Return of the Condor Heroes y The Duke of Mount Deer han aumentado su audiencia y la cantidad de fans, incluso proporcionándole la posibilidad de correr junto a la llama olímpica por su ciudad natal en las Olimpiadas de Beijing del 2008 y participar en la canción olímpica junto a famosos como Jackie Chan y más, Welcome to Beijing. *Sus ganas de trabajar, su alegría y simpatía, han favorecido para que el público chino le de todo su cariño pues a finales del 2003, Huang Xiao Ming sufrió un accidente cuando su coche volcó por una área montañosa y sin embargo, reapareció inmediatamente en el set donde rodaba una de sus series con un collarín, impresionando al equipo y sobretodo, a sus fans, recibió la ayuda de todos sus admiradores. *Actualmente, ha firmado un contrato con la lujosa marca Gucci para promover durante el 2008 una edición limitada de artículos de deporte. **El equipo de Gucci no dudó en viajar de Italia a Hong Kong con tal de poder ofrecerle el contrato. Esta es la primera vez en que Gucci utilizará a un famoso asiático para la producción de uno de sus anuncios *En 2009 comenzó a salir con la actriz china Angelababy *Se casó el 8 de octubre de 2015, su boda costó unos $43 millones de dólares. *En Octubre de 2016 dio a conocer junto a su pareja por una publicación en Weibo que estaban esperando un hijo. *El 17 de Enero de 2017 nació su primer hijo, Xiao Hai Mian. Enlaces *Página oficial *Sina Entertainment *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Weibo Galería Huang Xiao Ming-7.jpg Huang Xiao Ming-5.jpg Huang Xiao Ming09.jpg Huang Xiao Ming08.jpg Huang Xiao Ming-2.jpg HXM.jpg Huang Xiao Ming-6.jpg Huang Xiao Ming10.jpg Categoría:HY Brothers Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CPresentador Categoría:CMC